Blog użytkownika:Nightstories123/Night i Shadow
Night i Shadow right Rozdział 1 Night wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu. Zaczął wychodzić z jaskini. Obserwując z zewnątrz widać by było tylko niebieskie ,jeszcze nie do końca rozbódzone oczy. Czarne łuski robiły swoje. Night rozejrzał się po okolicy. Znał ten widok od dzieciństwa, ale i tak lubił na niego patrzeć. Plemię nocnych furii zamieszkiwało dużą wyspę. Porastały ją lasy i góry. W części wyspy, w której mieszkał on z bratem była niewielka góra . Jedno zbocze było łagodne porośnięte drzewami, a drugie od strony morza przy samym brzegu spadało gwałtownie w dół . Niewiele poniżej szczytu była mała jaskinia, tam mieszkali. Brzeg wyspy był usiany specjalnymi kolcami . Gdyby ludzie atakowali z tej strony łódź rozbiłaby się o nie. Nagle serce Nighta zaczęło bić szybciej, bo zobaczył Shadow stojącą na jednym z skalnych kolców . Shadow była zielonooką nocną furią, ale była prawie cała biała oprócz czarnego paska ciągnącego się od nosa przez uszy,skrzydła i łapy do końca ogona. Shadow straciła ojca i matkę ,a na dodatek odrzucili ją nie stado, ale inne nastolatki. Nocne furie wykluwały się czarne,granatowe, a czasami nawet fioletowe i szare, ale nigdy białe . Dlatego była odrzutkiem . Night też nim był, ponieważ był trochę mniejszy od reszty furii . Zresztą nigdy nie zszukał przyjaciół. Miał brata i to mu wystarczyło. Szczerbatek niepostrzeżenie zakradł się i stanął obok brata. -Co tak rano wstajesz? Rzucił i rozejżał się do około i ujrzał czarno-biały kształt, ale nie mówił tego bratu , bo wiedział, że się w niej zakochał. -tak po prostu...... -No to skoro jesteś już na nogach to chodźmy na polowanie. Dzisiaj nasza kolej, a nie chcemy kłopotów. Nie wiedział, że te słowa okazały się dla niego zgubne. Rozdział 2 Parę dni później Night leżał w jaskini, Szczerbatek poszedł na polowanie wokół góry . Nagle jego uszu dobiegł dziwny odgłos . Nie umiał powiedzieć co to jest ,ale dochodziło z drugiej strony szczytu. Wstał i wspiął się na szczyt. Coś mu mówiło że tu jest za cicho. Czuł ,że coś mu podpowiada żeby uciekał może szósty zmysł był pewien że ... BAM! żelazna lina zacisnęła się wokół jego nóg i powaliła go na ziemię. Był przerażony , nie wiedział co się stało. Zaryczał ze strachu. Potem coś przyniotło go na ziemię . Zobaczył człowieka. Zbliżał się do niego . Dalej też stali ludzie. Bał się, co oni mu zrobią? Zabiją? Zabiją go tak jak ojca i matkę.?Z zimną krwią. W tym momencie nienawiść do nich przepełnia całe jego ciało. To przez nich ojciec wpadł do morza, to oni go zastrzelili. To przez nich matka została złapana. To przez nich zabili ją na arenie. A teraz zabiją go. I nagle wszystko się skończyło... Szczerbatek zastrzelił łańcuch i odepchnął brata w krzaki.Night usłyszał jeszcze słowa . -UCIEKAJ! po czym odgłosy plazmy i na koniec zaciskanych sznurów piekielny śmiech tyć znienawidzonyh istot. -Ten też może być, a nawet jest większy. Zabieramy go na statek. Tamtego zostawcie miał być jeden. Poczym usłyszał odgłosy ciągnięcia i kroków.Nie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, miał tylko jego i nie mógł go stracić. Popatrzył w niebo. Zobaczył, że słońce już zaszło. Było już ciemno, nie zobaczą go. I poderwał się do lotu. Szczerbatek leżał w klatce na rufie statku i spoglądał w nocne niebo. Nagle zobaczył niebieski błysk. Nie wydawało mu się. Jest, znowu on znowu niebieski błysk i nagle zrozumiał Night leciał za statkiem od godziny . I nagle usłyszał głos Szczerbatka. -Zawracaj! Zawracaj wyczerpany wpadniesz do wody.Uwolnie się i wrócę . Tylko zawróć. Nie zamierzał ustępować, ale pomyślał że martwy brata nie uratuje . A ostatnie słowa brata go przekonały -Nie chcę, żebyś zginął prze mnie. Niepotrzebnie. -Tylko wróć... A jeśli nie wrócisz przyjdę po ciebie... I zawrócił. Leciał układając myśli . Był już poważanie przemęczony. Nie ćwiczył się w lataniu na długie dystanse. Jak przez mgłę widział zbliżające się miejsce w którym złapali Szerbatka. I nagle zrozumiał stracił matkę i ojca, a teraz jeszcze brata. I łzy zalały mu oczy. I spadł na ziemię... Rozdział 3 Shadow leciała w stronę góry w której mieszkał Night z Szczerbatkiem, Gold wódz plemienia, wielka furią z żółtymi oczami i licznymi bliznami kazał jej polecieć do ich jaskini i sprawdzić co się z nimi dzieje, ponieważ nie stawili się na zbiorowe łowienie ryb. Dotarła do ich domu. Rozejżała się, ani żywej duszy. Postanowiła wejść na szczyt. Wiedziała, że Szczerbatek i jego brat czasami tam spali. Wspieła się po skalę i zobaczyta Nighta leżącego w płytkm rowie który sam stworzył spadając. Night... Night... wszystko w porządku ? Spytała Shadow. Lubiła go, nigdy nie wspominał o jej białych łuskach z pogardą. Nie przeklinał i nie śmiał się z niej. Mówił jej, że tamci jej zazdroszczą . Uznała go za dobrego przyjaciela. Co do Szczerbatka , go lubiła, ale trochę mniej. Była zaniepokojona widząc przyjaciela w takim stanie. Night powoli się budził . Odwrócił się na plecy. Wszystko powoli się rozjaśniało. Zobaczył Shadow stojącą obok niego. Jaka ona piękna pomyślał. Nagle zorientował się, że gapi się na nią od paru sekund i rozdziawia paszczę. Zamknął ją z głośnym chlap. Shadow spoglądała na niego nieco rozbawiona. -Gdzie Szczerbatek? Spytała. Wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia wróciły do Nighta jak trzaśnięcię biczem. Znowu posmutniał. -Nie ma go. Ludzie mnie złapali , a on mnie uratował. Wtedy pokonali go i zabrali. Próbowałem gonić za okrętem, ale on krzyknął, że wróci i że mam czekać. -To okropne! Nienawidzę ich ! -Tak to jest okropnę ,ale mój brat obiecał, że wróci, a on dotrzymuje słowa. -A jeśli nie ? -Wtedy go znajdę. -Pomogę ci. Shadow nie mogła patrzeć jak jej jedyny przyjaciel traci rodzinę. Ona za dobrze wiedziała jak to jest, a przeżyć to dwa razy to popostu koszmar. Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że ktoś inny może przeżyć to samo co ona i zrobiła by wszystko co w jej mocy dla każdego żeby temu zapobiedz . -Wracaj Szczerbatku ,a jeśli nie to cię odbijemy. Rozdział 4 Łódź płynęła od trzech tygodni. W pewnym momencie dotarła do miejsca zasnutego mgłą. Od godziny płynęła po tych zdaradzieckich wodach, wszystko zdawało się być takie spokojnie i właśnie wtedy rozpoczęło się piekło. Dwa koszmary ponocniki i zębacz zaatakowały łódź. Największy żółty ponocnik wykrzykiwał rozkazy. -Sting! Spal im ten śmieszny żagielek.Ja z Boltem załatwiamy resztę! -RATUJCIĘ! Krzyknął Szczerbatek, który wyczuł okazję do ucieczki. -Mają smoka! Bolt uwolnij go! -Jasne. Parę godzin później żółty ponocnik zgłosił propozycję Szczerbatkowi . -Zamierzamy jutro przepuścić atak na osadę ludzi. Mógłbyś do nas dołączyć. -O niczym innym nie marzę. Odparł Szczerbatek nadal czuł wściekłość do ludzi za oddzielne go od brata. -Dzięki, królowa się ucieszy. I odleciał, a Szczerbatek za nim... Rozdział 5 Mawiają, że okropna jest cisza przed bitwą. Szczerbatek musiał się z tym zgodzić. Plan ataku był prosty. Reszta smoków atakuje pierwsza, a on potem skupia się na wieżyczkach. Na których stały te okropnę maszyny ciskające kamieniami. Cały był spięty. Parę minut później wybrał wieżę na którą wspinał się Bolt, który był cały rozpalony i walczył z wielkim wikingiem. Świst powierza. Obliczyć traktor lotu. Zanurzyć. Trafić. Rozproztować skrzydła. W wynieść się na odpowiednią wysokość. Powtórzyć. Położył śmierć już paru wieżyczkom. Zawisł na chwilę w powietrzu, aby obejrzeć skutki swojej pracy. Następnie jego wzrok padł na wieżyczkę stojącą blisko klifu. Uwielbiał to uczucie. Spadać wiedząc, że się nie spadnie. Wycelował i BAM. Kolejna zajęła się ogniem. Nagle zamarł ze strachu. Coś, jakaś lina obciążona kamieniami owinęła się wokół niego. Ryknął w rozpaczy i przerażeniu. Kątem oka zobaczył jak Bolt wspina się po klfie. Zmieżając w stronę machiny, która strzeliła i jej twórcy. Jego lewa lotka zaczepiła o koronę jakiegoś drzewa. Napoczątku nic nie poczuł, a zaraz potem przeszywający ból wpełnił całe jego ciało.Zrobił parę bezwładności salt w powietrzu i grzmotnął o ziemię. Rozdział 6 Zabili... nie... mów..... Nightowi... On... kiedyś... wróci... wygrał... wygnał. .. będzie. .. dopaść. .. nie.... poddawajcię się... Te słowa dręczyły go w snach niczym senne urojenia (nawet nie pamiętał kiedy je usłyszał musiało to być bardzo dawno temu), przez ostatnie pięć ciężkich lat, bo właśnie tyle minęło od złapania Szczerbatka. Przez pierwsze dwa codziennie siadał na skalę wpatrywał czarnej sylwetki i ćwiczył się w lataniu na dalekie dystanse. Przed trzema laty nocne furię przeniosły się daleko na inną wyspę. Od tamtej chwili co cztery tygodnie wyruszał na starą wyspę. Wyprawa zajmowała przeważnie trzy tygodnie. Lecz tydzień temu powiedział sobie dość. Postanowił poszukiwać brata, aż do skutku. Shadow przyłączyła się do niego. Poleciała teraz wyłowić parę ryb na drogę, daleko od brzegu, bo tam były najlepsze. -Oba dziwne smoki w końcu opuszczą wyspę, co za ulga.-cóż wszędzie znajdzie się ktoś kto pastwi się nad słabszymi. Tym kimś był właśnie Alta... Rozdział 7 Alta był czarną nocną furią pokrytą ciemno zielonymi ciapami. Mięśnie Nighta się spięły. Pazury wbił mocno w ziemię. Night był mały, ale nikt nie mówi, że nie jest silny. Był na dodatek zwinny i szybki. -Och dalej tu jesteś. Znikają. - w tym momencie Night miał wielką ochotę walnąć tego kretyna. Wiedział jednak, że tym tylko by go sprowokował. Nagle parę kropel deszczu spadło mu na nos. Chwilę potem uświadomił sobie, że nadciąga sztorm, a Shadow jest bardzo daleko od brzegu. Już miał odlecieć, ale udając, że o czymś zapomniał odwrócił się w stronę Alty i szybko nim tamten się zorientował walnął go łapą w nos. Alta się zatoczył lecz nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić Night był juże w powietrzu i leciał w stronę oceanu... Rozdział 8 cz.1 Shadow od paru godzin łowiła ryby. Nim się zoriętowała pioruny już rozświetla niebo. Była teraz bardzo wysoko nad ziemią. Nagle usłyszała świst, który przecież był jej tak dobrze znany. Coś uderzyło ją w głowę. Ciemność ogarnęła ją dookoła. Straciła przytomność. Rozdział 8 cz.2 Night leciał pośród piorunów. Usłyszał świst. Ledwo pochwycił wzrokiem białą sylwetkę Shadow, a już coś z wielką szybkością uderzyło ją w głowę i odleciało. Nie wiedział co to było, ale o tym nie myślał jeżeli Shadow wpadnie do wody, utonie. Night zanotował w dół powoli zbliźał się do niej. Wnet jego uszu dobiegł inny odgłos pośród wycia wiatru, strukotu kropel i grzmotu błyskawic usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach... śmiech... Z trudem odrzucił rozmyślania na bok... musiał złapać Shadow... chwycił ją z plecy... rozłożył skrzydła... spróbował wyrównać kurs lotu... I wpadli do wody... ...nie poddawaj się... Rozdział 9 .....UCIEKAJCIE!.....MAMO!........... Night powoli odzywasz skwiał jasność umysłu i dotarły do niego głosy -- ...zjemy go? - spytał pierwszy głos -- nie wiem... a żyje? --chyba nie... będzie dzisiaj wyżerka co nie chłopaki- odezwał się trzeci głos. --No nie wiem...-znowu drugi Night powoli otworzył oczy i nawet to sprawiało mu wysiłek. Gdy odzyskał ostrość wzroku zobaczył trzy zaskoczone, zielone straszliwce stojące dwa metry od niego. -WYNOCHA MI STĄD!-Ryknął tak głośno na ile pozwalało mu zasuszone gardło-JESZCZE ŻYJE! Gdy trzy smoki odleciały i Night zaczął się rozglądać po okolicy. Stał na plaży blisko ziemistego łagodnego stoku porośniętego krzewami i rzadko drzewami. -Shadow! -zawołał -Tutaj-odpowiedziła Potykająć się na kamieniach pobiegł do niej. -Nic ci nie jest?-spytał -Chyba nic tylko trochę boli mnie głowa.Co robimy? -Skoro już i tak mieliśmy szukać Szczerby to co nam szkodzi.. uznajemy to za fatalny początek...Chodź lećmy rozeznać się w terenie. Shadow rozpostarła skrzydła i odbiła się od ziemi. -Aaauu!-Zawyła i padła na ziemię. -Co się stało!?-Spytała mocno zaniepokojony Night - Chyba złamałam skrzydło . ... TRACH! Piorón rozświetlił niebo. Wieczorem sztorm wrócił. Night i Shadow znaleźli małą jaskińję blisko plaży w przejściu mogła się zmieścić tylko jedna furią i łatwo było je zamaskować. Leżał teraz w tym przejściu i przez krzak (który sam zatargał aby ukryć wyjście ) obserwował plażę. Gdy kolejny piorun rozświetlił ciemności Night zamarł. W ciemności zauważył czerwone oczy pełne furii,nienawiści i szaleństwa. Zauważył też liczne czerwone plamy. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić ślepa zniknęły... mały dopisek niektóre rozdziały będą miały tytuł to mi ułatwi życie :) Rozdział 10 Sny Night nie spał dobrze ciągle coś go budziło. Gdy w końCu zasnął wspomnienia wciągnęły go w swoją pułapk. Nagle jedna z nich przypomniało mu gdzie widział czerwone oczy. Był mały. Płakał. Brat niósł go na plecach, a on przez łzy oglądał się na coś z sobą. Tam coś się paliło. I wtedy je zobaczył czerwone ślepia. Wyłaniały się z płomieni... Coś się zmieniło. Wspomnienia odeszły. Poczuł coś. I w głowie zobaczył parę czarnych oczu. Źrenice były śnieżno białe. Promieniowało od nich współczucie. Niegdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Dookoła oczu wzniosły się iskry i współczucie zmieniło się w strach...a potem oczy znikłythumb Rozdział 11 Zmiatać ponocniki! Dziewczyna wkracza do gry! Dedyk dla wszystkich dziewczyn : D Night poleciał na całodniowy zwiad okolicy. Zostawił Shadow samą, bo skrzydło szybko się leczyło. Shadow siedziała sama w jaskińji, aż zachciało jej śię pić. Pomaszerowała do mała go jeziorka w lesie starannie zacierając za sobą ślady ogonem. Dotarła do przejścia w dół i poszła przez plażę do jeziorka i zaczęła pić. Woda była dobra czysta i zimna, idealna. Nagle usłyszała dwa głuche stuknięcia, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiła inne smoki pewnie też chodziły tu pić i jeść. Dwa ponocniki wylądowały na plaży. Szary pierwszy zobaczył intruza. -Ej, Liz wiesz co to za gatunek-lekkim szarpnieńciem skrzydła wskazał na Shadow -Nie, ale jakieś to małe Zębaczem na pewno nie jest. -Mogę pomóc i przestańcie gadać jagdyby mnie tu nie było-warknęła Shadow -Hoho zadziorna, no to z jakiego jesteś gatunku mała dziewczynko? - spytał czerwono-różowy ponocnik -ech...nocną furią - powiedziała Shadow i wiedziała z jaką spotka się reakcją -Hahaha, noca furia biała! Ha -Ej, Liz ona ma przecież Parę czarnych pasków, Hahaha -Tak, a mimo to jestem nocną furią. -No i, nic nie możesz nam zrobić W tym momencie zrozumiała. W domu nic by sobie z tego nie robiła, ale nie jest w domu. I warga z jednej stron uniosła się do góry. -Jesteś pewien!? W tym momencie z nadzwyczajną prędością obróciła się i strzeliła plazmą w czerwonego.thumb -AAAAUU ! - Ej, nieoczekiwanie twoje nikt nie walnie mojego ku... W tym momencie skończył, bo węgorz którego podczas rozmowy wyłowiła Shadow trafił mu do paszczy -Nie rozdziawiaj tak gęby. Smok wypluł węgorza i w tym momencie dostał plazmą. -Au! Liz spadamy! -Krzyknął - I nauczcie się nigdy niezaczepia dziewczyny!- zawołała Shadow za odlatijącymi ww popłochu ponocnikami. Night wylądował przed jaskińją i zastał Shadow leżącą przy wejściu. 7 -Coś się stało jak mnie nie było? -Nic ważnego tylko przepłoszyłam dwa ponocniki. -Co zrobiłaś!? -Pzepłoszyłam dwa ponocniki. - powiedziała i wmaszerowała do jaskini. Oniemiały Night ruszył za nią. Rozdział 12 Ktoś nas obserwuje Shadow w końcu wyzdrowiara. Opracowali wspólnie plan podróży. Nocą lecą wysoko w chmurach, a w dzień chodzią po lądzie. - To zmniejsza ryzyko, że ktoś nas zauważy-stwierdził Night thumb Teraz była noc I lecieli wysoko w chmurach. Night leciał rozkoszując się lotem. Powietrze było chłodne I czyste. Gdy wlatywał w jakąś chmurę, krople wody osiadły mu na łbie. Z radości zanórkował pionowo w dół. I Shadow była w dobrym nastroju,ale nie Poleciała za przyjacielem, bo ją ktoś mógł zauważyć. Po godzinie Night poczuł się dziwnie. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, znowu zobaczył czarno białe ślepia, patrzyły jakby na coś za nim. Otworzył oczy i obejrzał się w kierunku który wskazały mu tajemnicze ślepia,ale niczego nie zauważył. Lecz nie poddał się i zastosował stary trik obserwatorów. Zatrzymał się w powietrzu i rozglądać się powoli wokół siebie i kątem oka odnotował ruch,błysk czerwieni. -Ktoś nas obserwuje-mruknął sam do siebie Jakie macie teorie co do czarno-białych oczu z rozdziału dziesiątego? Proszę zapiszcie je w komentarzach jestem ciekawa co wymyślilście ; 3 Rozdział 13 Solar Night zamyśle się nad tym co dziś ujrzał śpiąc Dziś w nocy Night znów ujrzał oczy ale tym razem słyszał też głos "Nightcie snu Hearta i Star proszę przybądź tu muszę ci o czymś opowiedzieć leć na wschód aże do wielkiego drzewa"głos był inny nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie słyszał. Rano podajął decyzję.Opowiedział Shadow o oczach poprosił o pilnowanie chwilowego obozu i wyleciał -Ale wiesz że to może być pułapka -Będę uważał -odpowiedział i odfrunął Leciał parę godzin aż do wielkiego drzewa, jego pień miał kilkanaście metrów średnicy. Wylądował na polanie i rozejrzał dookoła. Polana wokół drzewa była usiana jasno zieloną trawą,a dalej za polaną rozciąga się stary bór. Gdy omiatał wzrokiem miejsce , zatrzymał się na jednym z korzeni drzewa. Siedział na nim biały smok. Takiego smoka Night nigdy nie widział. Był większy od niego ale nie od koszmara ponocnika .Coś w nim wydawało się znajome ale nie wiedział co. Ten nieznajomy patrzył na niego uważnie. Miał potężne nogi zakończone czarnymi pazurami. Na kolanach i łokciach smoka były plamy w tym samym kolorze. Ogon nie miał żadnych lotek. Skrzydła były duże i widać było że jest przystosowany do niesamowicię szybkiego lotu.Głową była biała i miała parę spocząć tyć z uszu podobnych do tych nocnych furii. Pysk był nieco wydłużony i teraz Night zorientował się dlaczego wydał mu się znajomy.Oczy były czarne i miały białe Źrenice. Gdy smok się odezwał Night rozpoznał głos z wizji -Ciesze się że przybyłeś , mam na imię Solar. Nightcie znałem twoich rodzicówi musze ci coś wyjaśnić. Proszę podejdź i usiądź to będzie długa opowieść. Night zawachał się a potem podszedł do drzewa Rozdział 14 Opowieści cz.1 -Na początku musisz się dowiedzieć kim ja jestem. -Czy to coś złego? -Tak, lub Nie zależy od twojego punktu widzenia-starszy smok podszedł do nocnej furii I usiadł na przeciwko Nighta-Zaczęło się wiele lat temu, gdy żył smok noszący imię Ren.Uważał, że tylko klasa udeżeniowa ma prawo żyć i ,że wszystkie inne klasy muszą zostać zniszczone.Wiele nocnych furii się do niego przyłączyło.Jak sam dobrze wiesz nocne furię dzielą się na klany. Wtedy istniało ich sześć. Cztery przyłączyły się do Rena. Marazmory opowiadały się po obu stronach.Wandersmoki jak wiesz to dumny naród bardzo, a nawet ponad życie cenią sobie wolność i niezależność lecz wiele z nich przystąpiło do zdrajcy. Reszta zareagowała na to oburzeniem. Inne smoki z klasy udzrzeniowej także podzieliły strony. Wtedy reszta klas przystąpiła do obrony. Smoki które nie przeszły na stronę Rena. Przyłączyły się do obrońców. Mój ojciec chociaż był z klasy udzrzeniowej pokierował atakiem.Ojciec, Vokun zmusił Rena do walki na oceanie w miejscu które wszystkie smoki zapamiętały na wieki. Było blisko lądu,. Ren zażądzał z wielkiej skały wzrastającej jak filar z oceanu... ...Bitwa toczyła się cały czas żadna ze stron nie wygrywała. Ja też tam byłem....- Solar zawiesił głos, gdy się odezwał mówił prawie szeptem, a w jego głosie przeważał smutek -... Ojciec uznał że trzeba zabić ich przywódcę i porwał się na Rena. Ja i mój ojciec byliśmy ostatni z naszego gatunku. A teraz. ... - gdy wypowiedział następne słowa brzmiały one gwałtownie jakby wyrwane z niego siłą- Ja...ja.widziałam jak ten zdrajca go zabił... zrobił to wręcz z pogardliwą łatwością. Ja wtedy nie wytrzymałem, byłem młody i lekkomyślny. Żuciłem się w wir walki chcąc dostać się do niego. Gdy się na niego Rzuciłem zadał mi bolesną rane w bok.Krwawienie było stałe i obfite. Opadałem z sił. Ren odepchnął mnie i prawie zrzucił z klifu. Wiedziałem że nie zdołam polecieć i on teź to wiedział. Wtedy przyjrzałem się mu pierwszy raz. Biało czarne skrzydła,czarne łeb, czarny ogon,nogi, biały brzuch. I oczy czerwone, pozbawione współczucia,pozbawione żalu. On cieszył się z zabijania. Bok krwawił boleśnie. Powoli zapadła Ciemność. Zdrajca otworzył paszczę i zionął czarno białym płomieniem w podłoże i Zbliżał się do mnie. Pazury zaczęły piec i wiedziałem że długo już się nie utrzymam, on też to wiedział. Wtedy dobiegły mnie krzyki, ale już nie rozumiałem ani słowa. Puściłem się i zacząłem spadać. I thumb wtedy złapał mnie Warlore, mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Był wandersmokiem z czarnymi łuskami i niebieskimi paskami. Wtedy straciłem przytomność. Gdy się obudziłem dowiedziałem się że te krzyki były wywołane przez dwa pozostałe klany furii które natarły na tył armii wroga. Wygraliśmy,ale tego nie można było nazwać zwycięstwem. Z nocnych furii zostały tylko dwa klany zdziesątkowane twój i ten zamieszkujący północ.Wandersmoki rozeszły się po świecie także umniejszone liczbowo tak jak i reszta.Ren zniknął. A ja zostałem sam... - A Warlore czy.. żyje, przeżył-spytał współczującym głosem Night polubił Solara i bardzo mu współczuł, bo wiedział jak to jest, -Tamtą bitwe tak, ale już zmarł-widząc smutną mordkę furii od razu dokończył- nie w bitwie zmarł śmiercią naturalną, no dobrze a teraz opowiem ci jak poznałem twojego ojca... od Autora dziękuję za pomoc: Pozytywnie robnięta ;) Rozdział 15 Opowieści cz.2 ....odbyło się to na lądzie jakiś smok próbował zdobyć inne terytoria i my mu przeszkodziliśmy. Zobaczułamek kłopoty na prawej flance. Ich przywódcę raniono i armia się cofała. Przejął em dowodzenie. Zabiłem wielu. Lecz wtedy potknięcia sie i to uratowało mi życie. Maczugowaty ogon trafił w bok głowy zamiast zmiażdżyć mi czaszkę. Smok szykował się do kolejnego udeżeniowa gdy leżałem na ziemi i wtedy twój ojciec go pokonał...- ---- ........Gdzieś daleko, perspektywa ??? Leżałem w jaskińji ze skrzydłami przyciśnie tymi blisko do ciała. Ognisko wygasło...no świetnie jeszcze czego. Mam nadzieje że śnieżyca niedługo przestanie, bo się tu zachibernuje, a to wcałe nie jest przyjemne. Och...i wróciłem do oglądania białego szaleństwa na dworze. ... ---- -... twój ojciec i ja zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale on mało opowiadał o swojej przeszłości. Kiedyś spytałem go czy ma jakichś innych przyjaciół. Odpowiedźał, że miał opowiedział mi o Fallen starze. Mówił o tym jak się poznali. Heart obronił go przed innymi furiami. Śmiały się z niego. -Dlaczego? - spytałem przypominając sobie o furiach męczących Shadow. -Ech...Był jednym z czerwonych - westchnął Solar. Aż się zachłysnąłem. Być czerwonym to najgorsze co może spotkać furię. Czerwonymi nazywało się furię, która ma jakiś czerwony element, lub oczy, a jeszcze gorzej było, gdy miała obie te żeczy naraz. Czerwony oznaczał śmierć. -Tak- odpowiedział Solar patrząc na reakcję młodego towarzysza.-ale Heart nie zwracał na to uwagi. Byli bardzo zżyci, póki Fallen star nie został wygrany ze stada. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego, Heart nigdy nie powiedział. No już późno reszta histori dalej, bo chce żebyś mógł spać spokojnie. -No dobrze - Gdy Solar opowiedział o spaniu zrobiłem się strasznie senny. Podeszłem do miejsca na trawie gdzie wydawało się wygodnie. Obróciłem się i popatrzyłem w stronę starszego smoka. Solar układając się odsłonił prawe skrzydło do góry ukazując okropną blizne na boku. To musiało boleć i z tą myślą zasnąłem. Od Autora: piszcie co sądzicie o nowej okładce. Nie dawno skończyłam ją robić. Do następnego razu :D Wracam do narracji 3 osobowej - No dobrze pamiętaj, że to co usłyszysz może być dla ciebie trudne -Dam radę- odpowiedział Night -Ech... no dobrze. Wyruszyłem w podróż aby pozwiedzać świat, ale utrzymywałem kontakt z Heartem -W sęsie telepatyczny ?- spyta furia -Tak, taki jak utrzymuje z tobą, ale to ma swoje ograniczenia. Nie zawsze mogę mówić, i nie zawsze mogę się połączyć. To bardzo dziwna umiejętność i pewnie nikt jej nie rozgryzie... Ale dobrze do rzeczy... pewnej nocy skontaktowałem się z twoim ojcem, bo poczułem, że coś się dzieje to co zobaczyłem oczami Hearta było straszne. Najpierw zobaczyłem jak Heart leci z powrotem do domu. Paliło się tam. Star była uwięziona pod "dachem" stała tam między dwoma małymi furiami zasłaniając je skrzydłem. Przed nią stała furia w czerwone ciapy. Była większa od wszystkich które widziałem. Star odwróciła się i wyszeptała coś do Szczerbatka, a on wziął cię na plecy i uciekł z płomieni. Wtedy smoczyca rzuciła się na Fallen stara... ... Heart zanórkował pionowo w dół. Strzelił plazmą oddzielając Star od czerwonokiego. - Fallen, dlaczego to robisz !? - Dlaczego? Dlaczego !? Bo, odebrałeś mi wszystko, a ja teraz się odwdzięcze ! - mówiąc odepchnął byłego przyjaciela i obejrzał się za siebie ludzie już przybyli, dobrze - pomyślał - po to zostawiłem tropy, żeby dokończyli moje dzieło... ...wtedy wyskoczył z płomieni i popatrzył przed siebie na napotykając inny wzrok. Patrzył w zapłakane, oddalające się elektryczne, niebieskie oczy. Jeszcze nie teraz pomyślał i wbił się w powietrze... ...Heart atakował ludzi z powietrza tylko by zobaczyć jak Star spada na ziemię związana. Poleciał jej na pomoc, ale jedna z lin trafiła go i spadł do wody. Wiedział, że to koniec. Zamknął oczy i ujrzał smutek w oczach przyjaciela i jedyne co powiedział to: - Pokazaliśmy im co, Proszę, gdy dzieciaki będą gotowe powiedz im co ma prawdę się stało, - Dobrze - odpowiedziałem, ale on już tego nie słyszał, nie żył. -Twój ojciec był niesamowitym smokiem, - zakończył Solar. Od autora:Dobrze to koniec ciągnącego się od wieków rozdziału. PS. Może niedługo ukaże się opko, krótkie o historii Fallen Stara. Co o tym myślicie? Nightstories123 out.